Loving and Forgetting
by Petitebunnigrl
Summary: 6yrs passed since Kikyo and Inuyasha broken up, but Kikyo can't forget him. Inuyasha and Kagome are getting married. Someone with a huge crush confesses to her. One Shot!


Title: Loving and Forgetting

It's been five years since Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten together. They are even planning to get married. Everything seems to be going okay for Inuyasha and Kagome, the only person who seem to be very unhappy about it is, Kikyo. Even though Kikyo had broken off with Inuyasha six years ago, it seems like she just can't forget about him. Kikyo had never told him it about it of course.

It's the week a before Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage and Kikyo is trying to take her mind off of things by doing some housework. Suddenly the doorbell rings and Kikyo went to get it. She opens the door, only to be surprised to see Inuyasha with his hand around Kagome's shoulder.

" Hey Kikyo!" greeted Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha, what are to doing here?" asked Kikyo still a little surprised.

" Well, you know that our wedding is a week from now, and Kagome here has a favor to ask you," Inuyasha told her.

"Yes. Kikyo I've known you for a long long time, and I…I…ah…I want you to be my maid of honor," studdered Kagome, she was very nervous.

Kikyo blushed and was nervous to reply.

"So what do you say? Will take the offer?" asked Inuyasha.

"I..I don't what to say, it's such an important job, and I…" paused Kikyo.

" Please Kikyo! I would be really happy if you accept this position," plead Kagome.

" Ok then, I accept the position as the maid of honor," Kikyo finally said.

"Thank you so much!" cheered Kagome as she jumped and hugged Kikyo.

The three talked for a while about how Kikyo would like her dress to look like. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome walked away waving goodbye. Kikyo was left feeling a lot quilt.

"How could I have accepted that position, I'm so stupid!' thought Kikyo " I don't deserve this."

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was on his way home, when he he saw Kikyo outside the doorstep. He ran to greet her.

" Hey Kikyo, what's up!" asked Sesshomaru slapped her in the back.

Kikyo turned around to face Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru noticed she was crying.

"What's wrong, did I hit you too hard? I'm sorry," apologized Sesshomaru.

"Oh…this it's nothing, you don't need to apologized," said Kikyo as she wiped her tears away.

"Did something happen?" asked Sesshomaru holding onto her arms.

"I said nothing's wrong, could you just go away right now?" asked Kikyo as she turned her head away from Sesshomaru.

"Something's wrong, tell me what it is!" demanded Sesshomaru as he held her arms even tighter.

" Could…you just let go of me!" shouted Kikyo " I said nothing's wrong!"

Sesshomaru knew something was wrong and he was getting irratated that Kikyo isn't telling him what it was. He dragged Kikyo into her house and forced her to sit down on the sofa. With his knees on the floor and his palms on her shoulders, he again asked her what was bothering her. Suddenly Kikyo burst into tears and couldn't stop. Sesshomaru got up and went to get a box of tissues. He began to slowly wipe her tears. He held her head toward his chest.

"Now, tell me what's wrong, and don't try to deny that nothing's wrong," said Sesshomaru.

"I….I …still love Inuyasha….," Kikyo said crying.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and had a painful look. He let go of Kikyo's head and placed his hands on her cheeks and looked at her painfully. Kikyo suddenly blushed.

"Can….can you not look at me this way?" blushed Kikyo, and suddenly Sesshomaru pushed his face closer to Kikyo's, until their lips touched. Kikyo was so surprised and shocked that she didn't do anything to stop it. Sesshomaru suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," apologized Sesshomaru.

This time Kikyo said nothing and tried to look away.

" I've loved you for a long time now!" declared Sesshomaru " I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you it."

"I….I'm sorry, I can't answer to you right now, please give me some time to think this over," Kikyo managed to say. 'I'm sorry."

"I'll be waiting for your answer," said Sesshomaru giving a weak smile and walked out the door. Five minutes later Kikyo was on couch and still shocked by the sudden confession. She slowly pressed her fingers on her lip.

The following day Kikyo remained in a daze. On the day of the wedding Kikyo tried to avoid confrontation with Sesshomaru, but it kind of hard, considering Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's best man. The wedding was held in a big restaurant and many relatives of Kagome and Inuyasha's were there. They were all talking and drinking wine. Kagome and Kikyo were in the dressing room.

"Hey what's up man? You've been staring at Kikyo for quite some time now, you got a thing for her?" teased Inuyasha.

"Maybe," said Sesshomaru.

"Then you better tell her now, she must fall for another guy," said Inuyasha.

"Already did. I'm just waiting for her answer," Sesshomaru said.

"Good luck man, hope she feels the same," smiled Inuyasha.

"Thanks," Sesshomaru said.

" Look I gotta go now, have to greet the guests, tell me how things goes later," said Inuyasha as he walked off.

"Sure," replied Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile at the dressing room, Kikyo helped Kagome zippered her dress. Kagome noticed that Kikyo hadn't said a word since she saw Sesshomaru.

"Is there something going on between you and Sesshomaru, Kikyo?" asked Kagome.

" Why do you ask?" asked Kikyo.

"Well…you haven't said a word since you saw Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru said "Hi," back there you didn't answer back," Kagome pointed out.

Kikyo looked down blushing, remember what happened last week. Kagome tilted her head down and noticed Kikyo was blushing.

"Hey, you're blushing! Now spill, what happen between you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

" The other day, Sesshomaru came to my house, he kissed and gave me huge love confession," blushed Kikyo.

"Oh, that's it?" asked Kagome sounding disappointed.

"What do you mean by " Oh, that's it?" he just suddenly _confessed_ to me," said Kikyo stressed out.

"Haven't you noticed? Sesshomaru had this huge thing for you, since like forever, I'm surprised you didn't notice it," Kagome told her.

Kikyo blushed, couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So, what are you going to do? How do you feel about him?" asked Kagome.

"I…I don't know," admit Kikyo blushing.

Ten minutes later, the two girls walked out the dressing room. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were standing in front of them. Kikyo saw Inuyasha and felt absolutely nothing when she saw him, instead her face was burning red when she saw Sesshomaru!

"Hey you look beautiful Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Thanks!" blushed Kagome.

The announcer on the stage announced that bride and groom, maid of honor and best man would dance in the ballroom. Kikyo was beet red when she heard she was going to dance with Sesshomaru. Kikyo and Sesshomaru walked toward the ballroom and as they were in the dancing position, Kikyo looked up at Sesshomaru suddenly realizing he looked really handsome.

"You look cute in that dress," said Sesshomaru smiling as they began dancing.

"Thanks, you…you look handsome too," said Kikyo blushing, and so was Sesshomaru.

There was a suddenly awkward silence between the two.

"Sesshomaru, about your question, I made a decision," Kikyo paused.

Sesshomaru was very nervous to hear it and swallowed hard.

" I love you too," said Kikyo " You must think I'm lying, because just the other day I loved Inuyasha."

Suddenly the song ended and audience applaused. Inuyasha and Kagome kissed and Sesshomaru kissed Kikyo.

"I believe you," smiled Sesshomaru, and the two kissed passionately. Kagome and Inuyasha looked over at them and pleased with the results.

The End


End file.
